With the arrival of intelligent age, intelligence of household robots is continuously improved, and more and more intelligent products have entered family life. Since the birth of the household robot, its control mode has experienced three stages, initially from a contact control via a button, then to a short-range control via an infrared remote control, now to a remote control via an APP (Application) of a mobile terminal (e.g. a mobile phone, a tablet computer).
At present, for the household robot with a WIFI (wireless fidelity) connection function, a user needs to download and install an APP corresponding to the household robot to the mobile terminal first, and then configure the household robot through the APP to connect to the network, so as to establish a communication mechanism between the mobile terminal and the household robot, and further to achieve a remote control of the household robot. However, the control mode at the current stage has the following shortcomings:                (1) The APP has to be installed so that user behavior is bound;        (2) The memory of the mobile phone is occupied, resulting in tight memory;        (3) The interaction mode is single, the user only can achieve simple control via the APP, and cannot get potential value from it.        